Available dental care products for pets, such as dogs, include toothbrushes with which an owner cleans the pet's teeth to remove plaque or tartar. Bone-like chewable products are also known that, while chewed, clean the teeth making use of the dogs' habit of toying. However, brushing dog's teeth can be difficult for the owner, and it does not work if a dog hates its teeth being brushed. The chewable toy products are not very effective, because a dog tends to quickly lose interest in the same product.
There is a continuing need for an edible dental care product for a pet that continuously engages the pet, cleans to the gum line, provides a flossing action to reduce stubborn plaque and tartar buildup, and freshens the pet's breath with every bite.